dunefandomcom-20200223-history
Minotauros Atreides
Minotauros Atreides (10059 AG - 10163 AG) was Duke Mintor'', ''Count Thuestes and Lord of Tantalos , born in planet Caladan. Son of Duke Minos ΙΧ Atreides and his concubine, Lady Katlin Kalun. Brother of Io Atreides and demi-brother of Paulos XVIII Atreides and other 5 siblings. With his concubine Bekah, he was father of Leto Atreides I. Since 10116 AG, he was the 266th Duke of House Atreides, and ruler of Caladan. Life Born in the Old Palace on Caladan, he was raised by his mother in her household on Nagge. He grew up with his full sister Io, but rarely saw his father and other siblings. He showed great interest in simple things like flowers and gardening and enjoyed to talk about them with the gardener of the manor, Gerasimos Herakleidos, but soon was entranced by horses and bulls, watching Serapheim Hippodes handling them with just a piece of colored cloth; initially protective Searpheim relented and introduced young Mintor to the bullring.Atreides, Minotauros Studies and marriage When his father died in 10077 AG, his brother Paulos succeeded him; Mintor himself was named Count Chalcedony and Heir Presumptive. He asked his brother's permission to receive military training in order to represent the Duchy as an ambassador. He spent the next 10 years studying weapons, defense, politics and bull-fighting. He met 25 years old Lovisa Rogier, and was charmed by her wit. They married on Caladan, however she died childless. Mintor never married again and took Bekah as his Concubine. He was awarded the Emperor's Cross in 10109 AG. Rule In 10116 AG his brother Duke Paulos died having fathered only unaknowledged bastards with no legal rights to the throne; Mintor succeeded him. As a Duke, Mintor was named to the special panel convened by Elrood IX in 10134 AG to decide the succession of House Khumali. Eventually he had his only son, Leto with Bekah who died in delivery.Atreides, Duke Leto The Mentat Thufir Hawat, was brought into the employ of House Atreides by The Old Duke, where he remained a loyal servant for three successive generations. This could be seen as testament to The Old Duke's ability to inspire loyalty in his men, a classic Atreides trait. When Leto was 16, he sent him as the Designated Observer for House Atreides to the revolt at Mask Prime. He also built a Corrida near his old home on Nagge. He died in the bullring at the age of 104 by El Muerte. His son avenged his death and never entered the Corrida again. Character Mintor was tall, not considered handsome, and had a queer sense of humor. He used to crack his lips at a side-splitter. During his studying years he was famous especially among women and a wanted guest in parties. Behind the Scenes There are scant references to the nineteenth Atreides Duke in Frank Herbert's Dune. These references involve mainly how he died, the bull's head, and essences of the man seen by others in Paul. In this book, he is only referred to as "The Old Duke". The name of Paulus Atreides and a history of the man were detailed in the Prelude to Dune prequel books. Category:House Atreides Category:Males Category:Caladanians